Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 105
"Courtroom Chaos, Part 2", known as "Gamble to Victory" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on May 7, 2002 and in the United States on November 29, 2003. Summary * In his Duel, Joey plays luck-based cards. Johnson cheats by manipulating the die rolls and coin flips. * After a while, Noah appears and tries to stop the Duel because of Johnson's cheating, but Joey convinces him to let the Duel continue as long as Johnson plays fairly. * Kaiba and Mokuba, who have been transported to a beach, watch the confrontation on a television set lying in the sand. They hear Noah talk about proving himself to Gozaburo, which confuses them, since they never met Noah while living with him. * Joey's final "gamble" comes from the effect of "Arduous Decision." Johnson has to pick one of Joey's cards, one resulting in his victory and the other in his defeat. When Johnson confidently chooses one, Joey's reactions trick him into second-guessing himself and picking the wrong card. Joey wins the Duel and is reunited with Yugi and Téa. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Johnson Duel continues from the previous episode. Joey has 1200 Life Points remaining and controls one set card ("Bottomless Trap Hole"). Johnson has 1000 Life Points remaining and controls "Kamionwizard" (1300/1100) in Attack Position and "Sinister Justice". Turn 8: Joey Joey draws "Skull Dice", while his hand contains "Panther Warrior", "Swordsman of Landstar", "Gamble" and "Scapegoat". Joey Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 9: Johnson Johnson draws "Reinforcement of the Army", while his hand contains "Quick Attack", "De-Fusion" and "Painful Choice". He activates his face-down "Leading Question", which will increase the ATK of attacking Level 4 or lower Fusion Monsters by 800 during the Damage Step only. "Kamionwizard" attacks "Panther Warrior". The effect of "Leading Question" activates ("Kamionwizard": 1300 → 2100/1100). Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of "Kamionwizard" by the die result. Joey gets a six, but Johnson cheats and changes it to a one. "Kamionwizard" then destroys "Panther Warrior" (Joey 1200 → 1100). The effect of "Sinister Justice" activates (Johnson 1000 → 1800). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Leading Question" expires ("Kamionwizard": 2100 → 1300/1100). Turn 10: Joey Joey draws "Graceful Dice". He Normal Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" (500/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Graceful Dice" to roll a die and multiply the ATK of "Swordsman of Landstar by the die result. Joey gets a six, but once again, Johnson cheats and changes the result to a one. Johnson activates the Deck Master ability of "Judge Man" to pay 1000 Life Points (Johnson 1800 → 800) and destroy all monsters Joey controls as well as inflict 500 damage to Joey for each destroyed monster (Joey 1100 → 600). Joey Sets two cards. Turn 11: Johnson Johnson draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. As Johnson has at least six cards in his hand, while Joey has two or fewer, Joey activates his face-down "Gamble" to let himself flip a coin. If he calls it right, he can draw until he has five cards in his hand, but if he calls it wrong his next turn will be skipped. Joey calls heads. He is correct, but Johnson cheats and changes the result to tails. Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. Johnson activates "Reinforcement of the Army" to add "Armaill" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Armaill" with "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" in order to Fusion Summon "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" (1200/900) in Attack Position. "Kamionwizard" attacks a Sheep Token. The effect of "Leading Question" activates ("Kamionwizard": 1300 → 2100/1100) and "Kamionwizard" destroys the "Sheep Token". "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" then attacks another "Sheep Token". The effect of "Leading Question" activates ("Dragoness": 1200 → 2000/900) and "Dragoness" destroys the "Sheep Token". At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Leading Question" expires ("Kamionwizard": 2100 → 1300/1100; "Dragoness": 2000 → 1200/900). Turn 12: Johnson "Kamionwizard" attacks a Sheep Token. The effect of "Leading Question" activates ("Kamionwizard": 1300 → 2100/1100) and "Kamionwizard" destroys the "Sheep Token". "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" then attacks another "Sheep Token". The effect of "Leading Question" activates ("Dragoness": 1200 → 2000/900) and "Dragoness" destroys the "Sheep Token". At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Leading Question" expires ("Kamionwizard": 2100 → 1300/1100; "Dragoness": 2000 → 1200/900). At this point, Noah arrives to stop the Duel because Johnson has been cheating, but Joey convinces Noah to let the Duel continue as long as Johnson promises to stop cheating. Turn 13: Joey Joey draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Burning Soul Sword" and "Arduous Decision"). Joey then moves his Deck Master, "Flame Swordsman", (1000/1600) to the field in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Burning Soul Sword" and equips it to "Flame Swordsman". Now, Joey can Tribute a monster and increase the ATK of the monster equipped with "Burning Soul Sword" by the ATK of the Tributed monster until the End Phase. Joey activates "Arduous Decision" to draw two cards and have Johnson pick one of them at random. If Johnson picks a monster, it will be Special Summoned, but if he picks a Magic or Trap Card, both cards will be sent to the Graveyard. Joey draws "Shield & Sword" and "Goblin Attack Force". Johnson selects "Shield & Sword", but changes his mind and selects "Goblin Attack Force", so Joey Special Summons the latter monster (2300/0) in Attack Position. Joey activates the effect of "Burning Soul Sword" by Tributing "Goblin Attack Force" ("Flame Swordsman": 1000 → 3300/1600). "Flame Swordsman" attacks and destroys "Dragoness" (Johnson 800 → 0). Differences in adaptations * Cut from the dub is Joey musing that he cannot play his Set "Bottomless Trap Hole" as Johnson's monsters have too few ATK. It is replaced by a panning shot of the helmet of "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" from later in the episode. * In the dub, the violence against the "Sheep Tokens" is obscured. * In the Japanese version, a close-up of Yugi wondering why Noah would care that Johnson is cheating as they're on the same side is partially removed. Due to sloppy editing, a frame of this scene can be spotted as the scene changes from Yugi to Judge Man/Johnson. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes